Oustanding
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan. Bagaimana fantasimu yang seharusnya diam berbalik melompat ke arahmu. Dan tanpa sadar, kamu lupa caranya bernafas. Mind R/R?


Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki satupun karakternya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk cerita saya, tidak lebih.

Non-Canon| Ene/Enomoto Takane side|OOC| Cross-posting

Ps: Image Haruka disini seperti Kuroha dan Ene tidak menjadi cewek cyber.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagerou Project <strong>_**© Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki P **_

**.**

**.**

**nyan-himeko**

**Oustanding**

_Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan. Bagaimana fantasimu yang seharusnya diam berbalik melompat ke arahmu. Dan tanpa sadar, kamu lupa caranya bernafas._

* * *

><p>Lampu jalanan menyala terang redup terang redup. Membuat mataku sakit. Aku mengerjapkan keduanya pelan, sejurus kemudian memicingkannya. Kau masih berdiri di sana. Wajahmu masih keras, dingin tak tersentuh. Syal biru malam yang membalut lehermu tertiup angin malam. Melayang tanpa arah yang pasti. Anak rambutmu menari-nari di udara. Kamu menggigit pelan bibirmu sendiri.<p>

Seharusnya kamu tetap diam, bersikap seolah-olah tak tahu. Berpura-pura tak mengerti, tulikan saja semua inderamu. Seharusnya itu yang kamu lakukan. Bukan menepuk pundaknya lalu menyapanya riang. Kemudian terbius olehnya. Bodoh.

"_Enomoto-san_"

Kamu mengedipkan mata dan dia berada tepat di depanmu. Wajah tampannya tersenyum pongah. Dia menatapmu dengan pandangan mencela.

Benda-benda itu melayang, kemudian berputar. Lamat-lamat menuju kecepatan maksimal. Mereka berputar di sekeliling kalian. Cepat, tajam, dan menghujat. Otakmu seakan tumpul, kamu hanya tahu caranya menangis. Pada akhirnya, yang kamu lakukan hanya menangis.

Kamu hanya menyapanya. Lalu mengobrol ringan dengannya, meskipun dia acuh terhadapmu kamu tetap ingin jadi temannya. Dia duduk terdiam sendiri dan kamu selalu menghampirinya dengan pertanyaan konyol. Dia selalu mendengus kesal dan menatapmu dengan sebal. Atau terkadang meninggalkanmu pergi. Selalu seperti itu, selamanya. Begitu rumit dan aneh, tapi kamu tetap menyukainya.

"Kenapa_—_" Kamu tercengang dengan kalimat yang dikatakannya hari itu, "selalu mengikutiku?" Nadanya sama seperti sikapnya padamu. Dingin. Anehnya, kamu tersenyum cerah.

"Kamu tahu, Kokonose-kun. Kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa akan bertemu."

Kamu selalu ingat apa tanggapannya. Dan kamu tetap tersenyum. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Dia menghantammu, angin malam menyebarkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhmu. Dagingmu terkoyak menimbulkan luka melintang dibagian dada sampai keperut. Puluhan benda tumpul itu berceceran di sampingmu. Teronggok tak berdaya. Dia masih menatapmu dengan wajah dinginnya, tanpa belas kasih.

* * *

><p>Malam petang menjelang dan kamu masih berkisut di sana. Anggota klubmu sudah tak ada, kamu sendirian bertemankan pena. Kamu harus mengklasifikasikan semua buku ini, tugas yang terlalu berat apabila dikerjakan dengan umpatan.<p>

Kamu melihatnya lagi di sana, dari balik perpustakaan. Pemuda tampan yang sering mengacuhkanmu itu berdiri mematung. Seragamnya acak-acakan. Apa yang dilakukannya, pikirmu khawatir.

Ingin berlari menghampirinya tetapi sesuatu yang aneh menahanmu. Di sana dari balik jendela lantai dua kamu melihatnya sendiri. Semua benda melayang di sekitarnya, dengan satu kedipan mata semuanya kembali sirna. Kamu tertohok, berusaha menganggapnya hanya sekedar fantasi berlebihanmu. Tetapi, kamu sendiri tahu kalau itu nyata adanya.

Tepat dikali kedua, kamu tak sengaja melihatnya lagi. Dengan tatapan gemetar kamu terdiam. Dia memandangimu dengan sorot mata nyalang. Darah membekas disekujur tubuhnya, pandanganmu teralih pada si pemuda tak bernyawa. Lalu tatapan kalian kembali tertaut.

Dia seorang telekinetis dan kamu menemukan rahasianya.

Dia tertawa, "Kau takut mati, eh?" Lalu mendekatimu dan meraih dagu merahmu. Kalian bertatapan, diam dan panjang. Berpikir memelaspun tidak akan berguna. Sekarang, Haruka teman sekelasmu sudah musnah. Tak lebih dari gumpalan daging yang kejam.

"Kamu tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa akan bertemu, begitupula dengan kematian." Dia tersenyum sarkastik mendengar ocehanmu yang terbata. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari hidungmu.

"Kau_—_"

Aku tak sempat mendengar ocehannya. Kepalaku terasa berat dan badanku seperti diseret memasuki lubang cacing. Kemudian kebas dan terasa hampa.

* * *

><p>"Takane? Takane!"<p>

Kamu berkedip dan mendapati teman sebangkumu berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu menatapmu dengan sebal. "Kamu mengacuhkanku!"

Lagi-lagi kamu berkedip menatap sekilas kebangku belakang. "Maaf, " Dia menatapmu dengan pandangan lelah.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Kamu melanjutkan dengan tatapan mengekor ke arahnya. Haruka masih tertidur.

"Hal itu mungkin saja karena potensi otak manusia memang belum digunakan secara maksimal. Selama ini, sebagian kecil saja yang kita pakai," Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot, "Kamu menanyakan ini, apa jangan-jangan ingin nekat menjadi penulis?" Lanjutnya penuh selidik.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Kamu menyahut cepat, dia masih memandangimu.

"JANGAN BILANG_—_"

Ekor matamu melirik ke bangku itu lagi. Kali ini dia menatapmu balik dengan sorot mata mengancam. "AH! Aku lupa mengembalikan daftar piket!"

"—kamu habis membaca novel aneh dan kemudian mulai berha_— _TAKANE! Aku belum selesai!"

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata elang itu masih mengikutimu. Kamu tahu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menghabisimu. Nasibmu tak akan jauh berbeda dengan pemuda bersimbah darah itu.<p>

Kenapa jadi begini?

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Takane hanya ingin kehidupan percintaan biasa. Bukannya terlibat dengan esper dan darah. Lalu dikejar-kejar maut dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tampan. TIDAK

Yang ia inginkan hanya berkenalan, kemudian menjadi dekat, berkencan, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacanya dulu. Bukan seperti ini.

Haruka adalah pangeran kematian dan aku masih menyukainya.

SIALAN

Otakmu benar-benar sudah gila. Kamu hanya membiarkan dia membuntutimu. Kamu tetap diam bahkan saat dia mulai memojokkanmu. Kakimu berlari tanpa perintah dan dia masih mengikutimu.

Langit berwarna merah dan kamu masih diburu olehnya.

Kalian hanya berputar-putar seperti di dalam labirin. Kamu tidak ingin mengakhirinya, kamu ingin tetap seperti ini sampai kapanpun. Dengan Haruka, selamanya.

Kamu tersentak, malam datang seperti kedipan mata. Dia menarik tanganmu kasar lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding beton. Dia mempermainkamu seperti memainkan boneka-bonekanya. Dan sekarang kamu adalah kesukaannya.

Bau ganyir ini masih samar, kamu bisa menelannya seperti potongan kawat berkarat. Bibirmu kebas, mereka tak mau berhenti mengalir. Sementara pemuda di depanmu tesenyum mengejek. Kalian tersengal.

Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan. Bagaimana fantasimu yang seharusnya diam berbalik melompat ke arahmu. Dan tanpa sadar, kamu lupa caranya bernafas.

"—menyebalkan."

* * *

><p>Bel rumahku berdentang dua kali. Haruka berdiri di depan dengan tampang lusuh. Bajunya basah kuyup. Ia menatapku masih sama dinginnya.<p>

Aku melempar handuk ke arahnya. Ia berjalan memunggungiku. Matanya menatap cermin besar yang berada di kamarku. Aku berkedip dan ia berpaling ke arahku. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Luka melintang membekas, puncaknya berada di dada dan garisnya berakhir diperut. Aku menyentuhnya, menelusuri setiap jengkal goresan dirinya. Aku tersenyum dan ia menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Erat dan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu dengan siapa kau akan berakhir."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Telekinetis adalah kemampuan seseorang menggerakan benda-benda disekelilingnya tanpa menyentuh secara langsung benda tersebut. Biasanya menggunakan kekuatan pikiran ataupun gelombang otak.<strong>

**Esper adalah kemampuan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan indera keenam; peramal; kemampuan melihat masa depan.**


End file.
